The Girl With the Cello
by Alsper
Summary: At the Academy of the arts, much more than beautiful music is being made. What happens when two are forced to admit their feelings after years of misunderstanding? AH/AU J/A Fandom Gives Back Eclipse One-Shot for contygoldbarg


**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**This was a one-shot that was won during the Fandom Gives Back Eclipse Auction. Therefore, what you are about to read, belongs to the ever sweet contygoldbarg. She gave us the youtube video that sparked it and Jackson gave the interview that fuled it ;)**

**K: Hope you enjoy it, it was fun to write! Thanks to Conty for bidding on this and supporting us. She's been our number #1 fan girl from day one (I have the review to prove it, js)**

**Robs: I still remember the very first review we ever got... it was from an uber Jalice fangirl who immediately threatened our lives (and kidnapped our bunny) for the next chapter... we love her, so this was more than a pleasure for us to write. ;) Hope y'all enjoy this as much as we did. **

**JSYK-this is very much not srs bsns related. lol. **

**Special thanks to the lovely ****silveraure** **for betaing this for us! She is an awesome lady who writes hilar lemons and a awesome cannon pre-twi James/Victoria fic.**

* * *

APOV:

I slammed the case to my cello shut, feeling relieved as the sound echoed through the empty band room.

I was so frustrated right now and I knew practicing would calm me down. Not like he wouldn't deserve a slap across the face.

I don't know why I let him get to me so easily. Ever since freshman year, I've had this love/hate relationship with Jasper Whitlock. _Mister trust-fund-I-can-screw-around-and-still-be-here._

_Wow, way to sound jealous, Alice_. Great, I was so aggravated that my thoughts were scolding me now?

It's not that I was jealous of his money, or status. I was envious of how _perfect_ he was. He had it all: charm, good looks, talent and smarts. How else could he mess around in class, break every rule the academy has, yet still pass and be in the top ten percent?

I couldn't do it. I couldn't afford not to pay attention. One toe out of line, and I'd lose my scholarship - everything I worked hard for.

But that wasn't the worst part. Oh no, the worst part was I was attracted to him. I would see him with the other girls, giving them affection and making them feel like he only had eyes for them, and I would wish it was me. Only it could never be me.

That much was made perfectly clear a few years ago. Not a choice by him, but by me. One moment of absolute desire - giving into his alluring blue eyes, letting my body respond to the touch of his hand along my skin - showed me that I would forget everything and everyone around - just to be with him.

To this day my lips still burn from his kiss, and it drives me mad because he is always saying something inappropriate or just downright rude - like the time he implied Riley was only with me to seem 'less gay'.

_Well, he was right_, my thoughts countered. But that wasn't the point. I didn't care if he was calling Ry out. It just hurt because he was insinuating that only a gay man would want me.

_You're over thinking again_, I sighed and put my bow down. I was letting him affect everything I did and it needed to stop.

You would think after all this time he wouldn't affect me the way he does. I really do try to ignore him, but my traitorous thoughts won't let me - not mention my roommate.

I know the problem: he's just to damned good-looking for his own good. With his stupid blond curls, that crooked smile with a dimple on the left side that always gave away what he was thinking. And the accent.

_God, I love a Southern boy..._

"Ugh! Alice, knock it off!" I scolded myself. "Seriously, it's not like the kiss was _that_ good," I muttered, knowing that I was lying to myself.

~oOo~

I giggled as I made my way through the crowd of my dorm mates. I was pretty sure I was high and found it funny that my cousin Emmett was going to miss it. I jumped to look over everyone in the hopes of at least finding my roommate Charlotte in this mess, but there were far too many blondes in the room to tell.

Before I knew it, all thoughts of finding Char were lost as I started dancing to the music playing. I lost myself in the familiar beat of Rihanna's song and was just enjoying myself when my body became acutely aware of someone near me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a head of golden waves, very obviously staring at my backside. Using the ruse of dancing, I moved back, purposely running right into him.

"Sorry!" I said quickly, turning to face him only to have my heart stop beating at the sight of his smile.

"Don't be." He shook his head. "I was entranced and should have gotten out of your way."

I smiled and took his hand, pulling him closer. "Dance with me?"

"I can't just watch you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope, you're gonna dance with me and keep the other guys from staring."

"I was enjoying staring," he slurred his words slightly.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "If you dance with me you can touch..." I told him boldly. _Note to self: Stoned Alice equals whore._

He bit his lip as his hands grabbed my hips, pulling me close. "Alright then."

I bit back a smile as his finger tips grazed the skin of my sides. We moved in rhythm to the song. I moved my hand up the back of his neck, gently dragging my nails through his hair as he pulled me even closer. I kept looking from his blue eyes to his lips, wanting and hoping that he would kiss me, but afraid to say anything.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked in a whisper. My heart started to race as I nodded in response, not wanting to let the excited squeal building inside escape. He leaned down and my eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips to mine, softly at first - as if he were testing the waters - then more boldly, opening his mouth and closing it in rhythm with his tongue massaging and probing mine. (

I wrapped my arms tighter around him, clinging to him as if he was the only thing keeping me from drowning. My body hummed just from the kiss alone - such a strange reaction considering I didn't even know his name.

He pulled away and his face was flushed. "Wanna go somewhere?"

"Okay," I breathed. He pulled me behind him, looking around for something before he came to a quiet corner and pushed me against the wall.

"What's your name, darlin'?" he asked as he leaned in, his breath fanning my face, smelling strongly of alcohol.

I fisted the front of his shirt, pulling him close enough that our lips barely touched. "Alice," I told him.

"Jasper." His lips brushed mine as my eyes fluttered shut. "Nice to meet you."

"Mmhmm," I hummed in agreement against his lips. This time he kissed me harder, the force behind it nearly knocking me off my feet. _Thank God for the wall._

His fingertips grazed against the skin of my stomach and I purred at the sensation. The sound must have egged him on because his hand slowly drifted upwards. I moved to place my foot against the wall, but he had other ideas. He used his other hand to pull my right leg up against his hip, grinding himself into me. I broke the kiss as my head fell back, a soft moan leaving me. _Jesus, do that again_, I thought as his lips moved to my neck. As if he could read my mind, he pushed his hips against mine again.

I moaned again, my hands fisting in his hair and pulling his mouth back to mine. The things he was doing to me were driving me insane, but I didn't want this feeling to end. The sounds of people whistling and clapping brought me back to my senses.

I pulled back abruptly, pinned between Jasper and the wall, as everything started to sink in. I pushed on his shoulders to get him to back up. _I need to get out of here._

"You okay?" he asked.

I shook my head as I spoke, "Yeah, no I'm okay. I just have to go... I'm sorry." He nodded and let me go. I tried not to look over my shoulder as I walked away, but I could feel his eyes on me and hear the hooting and hollering of the other guys congratulating him.

As I made my way through the crowd, I tried my best to ignore the comments from everyone. Some were cheering for an encore, while others -mainly the females- were calling me names.

_Good job, Alice, not here a week and you've already messed up._ The last thing I needed was a distraction. With one final look over my shoulder, I made a choice: Jasper wasn't going to be a distraction for me.

I should have know it wouldn't be as easy as thinking things would be okay after that. After all, I owed Jasper some sort of explanation. I had just hoped he was too drunk to remember what happened if anything. I had also hoped that I wouldn't have to see him again, unless it was in passing, but obviously I was wrong.

The next day while I was sitting down for lunch I felt lips against my cheek. "Hi, beautiful." I closed my eyes, trying to remind myself that I had to let him down, even though my heart raced from excitement with him being so close to me.

"Hey," I said softly, looking down at my sandwich.

"How are you?" he asked, peering at my face as he sat his tray and himself next to me.

"Jasper... we gotta talk. About last night."

I could see him scoot closer to me. "I really had fun with you."

_Oh God, why can't you be a bastard about this?_ I gave him a small smile and moved away. "I did, too, but we shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"Honestly... it was a mistake." _Damn, that hurts to say._

He gaped at me, trying to figure out what I was saying. "A mistake?" His voice was quiet.

I nodded, moving my eyes from his. For some reason I felt as though if I looked him in the eyes he'd know I was lying. "Yeah... I mean we're both young and well, we were a little messed up last night..."

"You act like we had sex or something." His voice was irritated. "Really it was nothin' - I was just tryin' to be polite. I have other people to see... Talk to you later." He picked up his tray and stood. "Or not." He whispered in my ear before leaving. I bit my lip to keep from crying and counted to ten before leaving my very confused roommate at the table.

JPOV:

People - teachers and parents mainly - tend to think I have such a way with words. If they only knew that those words tended to put my foot in my mouth more often then I would like to admit... If only those words that came out of my mouth could somehow get Alice Brandon to like me.

_You're the world's biggest asshat, Whitlock. _

I sighed and decided to pretend that I hadn't once again completely offended my crush - the object of my desires, the girl who held my heart in the palm of her dainty hand, the ache in my loins... okay, you get what I'm sayin. She hates me, always has.

Doesn't help that I tend to lash out when hurt. After my roommate and friends left to their respective classes I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked slowly towards the library for my study period. I was extremely outgoing, always have been, and study period was one hour and thirty minutes of solitude... which usually ended up with me thinking way too much about Alice and how much she hated me. It drove me crazy.

I took my usual shortcut - make that a long cut - through the band room when I heard someone playing the cello. It sounded beautiful and so I stopped, peeking around the corner to see who was playing.

_Alice. _My heart skipped a beat and that stupid smile I got whenever I was around her grew on my face. I watched her as she played, her eyes closed, her face tight in concentration, completely lost in the music. It was so fucking hot that I was tenting my khakis.

Her hands moved gracefully in sync, much more gracefully than I could ever accomplish. She chewed her lip as she worked, her right hand moving up and down the neck of the instrument - I wished it were my instrument as my hands found the bulge and tried to adjust it into a more comfortable and less noticeable position. But the minute it was adjusted I couldn't find it in myself to move my hand away... _Maybe a few strokes wouldn't hurt anything. I mean, she hasn't even noticed me standing here. _

After a few minutes, I could tell she was getting to the end of the number. I watched, entranced, as her tongue slowly moistened her lips while her fingering hand started to shake a bit, enhancing the sound of the note. I felt the tightening in my balls and knew it was too late.

"Shit..." I groaned as the pleasure I didn't want coursed through my body, making my head spin, my limbs tingle and leaving a wet spot on my pants. _Fuck. My. Life. _

The music came to an abrupt stop. "Jasper?" Alice asked in disbelief.

I pushed my book bag in front of me and tried to act cool. "That's my name." _I need to make a visit back to my dorm - and fast. _

I could see her roll her eyes from where I was standing. "Yeah, I kind of knew that. What are you doing here?"

_That was an excellent question._ "Uh...I have study hall this period."

"Okay..." She looked as if she was thinking something over. "Wouldn't it have been quicker to cut across the quad?" she asked, pointing her bow towards said direction.

"This is my long cut." _That was a brilliant answer, Jasper. _

"Oh... why not just cut then?" she asked, nodding her head at the clock. "You're already considered absent."

"Shit... I guess I might as well now..."

She gave me a tight lipped smile and nodded. "Yeah..."

"You distracted me," I admitted. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"I distracted... wait, how? All I was doing was practicing. And I'd let you know if you were bothering me, Jasper. Stick around for once and you might learn that," she snapped.

"Jesus Christ, why the fuck do you always have a stick shoved up your ass?" I knew it was the wrong thing to say, but fuck - I was tryin' to be nice! "I got distracted because I was watching you play, you're... you... it's beautiful. That's a compliment, by the way, since you wouldn't know one if it came up and bit you on the ass."

"You're right, I wouldn't know one, especially coming from _you_. And I do not have a stick shoved up my ass, thank you," she huffed.

"You sure act like it." I took a deep breath to calm myself down before continuing. "You don't like compliments from me anyway, so why do I try?"

She scoffed. "Why do you try? Seriously, Jasper, this is the first time since... well, the first time in a very long time that you've ever had something nice to say to me. So excuse me for being on guard around you." She toed open her cello case and started to put it away.

"Whatever," I scoffed and turned around, determined to walk my sticky self back to my room and change my pants.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room to change my pants, 'cause thanks to you they're sticky." _Fuck. I did not just say that out loud, did I? _

"How? I was over here minding my own business?" The sounds of clicking after her question indicated that she was done putting away her instrument.

"I... um..." I squeaked. Like my voice was changing. Shit. _Seriously, where is the nearest hole so I can die?_

"I'm sorry... It's not my business," she said quietly.

I stood there for a moment, my mind telling me to run as fast as I could to my dorm room and my heart tellin' me to stay. "I still want you." I swallowed hard. _Fucking heart._

"Even if I told you I've lied to you?"

I turned and was going to ask when, but my book bag that I had forgotten was covering a certain part of me smacked me and shot pain throughout my body, enough to make me fall to my knees and feel like I was going to puke.

"Jazz?" she asked, suddenly beside me. "You okay?" she asked softly, one hand on my upper arm, the other moving the hair out my eyes.

"I just racked myself," I let out a harsh breath.

"I'm sorry..."

"I am so stupid around you..." I groaned and had to laugh at the situation.

She laughed softly, sounding some what relieved. "Stop, you're not stupid."

"Yeah, I am." I argued. "I just came in my pants..." _Dear lord, why am I telling her? _

I could see her processing what I said before she finally spoke. "I doubt that means you're stupid. Highly excitable or severely sex deprived, yes..."

"Have to have had sex to be deprived of it..." I rolled my eyes. "See, I'm stupid around you. I tell you stupid shit... I say mean things... we fight... you hate me..." I shrugged. "It's how we roll."

She sat back on her feet and sighed. "Just because that's how are now doesn't mean it has to always be like that... I hate fighting with you, honestly."

"I do, too, but at least when we're fighting you're paying attention to me."

She rolled her eyes. "That's stupid, Jasper. When I do pay attention to you, you're either too wrapped up in your own thing or saying something to hurt me."

"Yeah... I guess so..." I didn't know what else to say to her. I always paid attention to her, but how do you say that without sounding like a creep? "I need to change."

"'Kay..." she moved to stand up, stopping for a moment. "I'm sorry I made you jizz in your pants," she said with a tiny smile before biting her lip.

I shook my head and laughed. "Yeah... I need to work on that..." I got up and started for the door. I am such a loser.

"Wait! Jasper!" She called after me. I turned around, wondering what she could possibly want. She ran closer to me before wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine.

_Alice was kissing me. Alice Brandon was kissing me! And my pants are still sticky, shit!_

She pulled away and smiled, and I smiled back like a fool. I turned back around and hurried to my dorm room, really hoping she hadn't felt the wet spot on my pants. It didn't dawn on me 'til I was changing that she had given me a pity kiss. I felt the wind and confidence that I had gained from her kiss get knocked right out of me. I felt sick.

_Someone, please just kill me. _I crawled into bed in just my clean boxers and pulled the covers over my head. _Maybe I could just finish school from here._

A few minutes (days, years, whatever...) later I heard someone open the door. Since there's only a handful of people who have a key - most of whom were administrators - I assumed it was Peter.

"Wait a minute... you want what?" he asked someone.

"Coke and whiskey. I know y'all have it." Fuck. I would know that voice anywhere - it was Alice.

"We do..." he said cautiously. "Jazz, you alive under there?"

"No," I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Don't ignore a paying customer, Peter. It's rude," Alice teased.

"Alright, one whiskey and coke for the pretty lady. Speaking of pretty ladies, you want something, Char?"

"You," his girlfriend flirted. He chuckled and said something in response as he got Alice's purchase.

I felt the bed shift beside me. "Why are you hiding?" Alice whispered close to my head.

"Because I can?" I offered.

"But why?" she asked again.

"Because I want to die," I whined. _My God, why can't I just shut up around her? _

"No you don't," she stated before thanking Peter. "You want to have a drink with me."

"No, because then I'll do something else stupid and I'd much rather stay safe under my blanket."

She sighed. "Don't make me come in and get you."

"As if you would."

"Is that a challenge, Whitlock?" she asked, sounding amused.

"No, it's a statement." I felt the blanket start to tug and her wiggling on top of me. The Major certainly liked that. I groaned, "Why are you doin' this?"

"Because I want to look you in the eyes and talk to you."

"Why?" I sounded very much like the spoiled child I was.

"Nice panties, Alice!" Char exclaimed.

My head shot out from under the blanket faster than I could even think. I really wanted to see Alice's panties.

Alice laughed and quickly grabbed the edge of the blanket before looking over her shoulder at Char. "Thanks! Victoria's Secret had a sale," she said with a shrug before looking at me with a smile. "Hi."

_Victoria's Secret had a sale? I wanna see... Wait. She said something to me._ I gave her a little half smile. "Hey."

"So I was thinking... we should start over."

I quirked an eyebrow up at that. "Start over?"

She nodded. "I don't want to fight or lie anymore."

"Okay then..." I nodded and she wiggled some more on top of me, making me groan once again. "First, stop that."

Something flashed in her eyes before she smiled wickedly at me. "Make me," she challenged.

"How?" I practically moaned out.

She shrugged and wiggled some more. "If you really want me to stop, I'm sure you can think of something."

I reached out and grabbed her hips, pressing her firm against me. Before I could say anything Peter interrupted. "Damn, would y'all just make out already?" he said as he got ready to leave.

"Oh my God..." Alice whispered before trying to hide herself between me and the wall.

"Hey! Who said you could steal my bed?" I asked as I felt myself shift closer to the edge.

"Umm... please hide me?" she asked.

"Why? This is my bed you are kicking me out of." I tried to play like I was mad, secretly I was jumping around with excitement that Alice was in my bed.

"Whatever, you're the one pulling away like I have the plague or something. Get over here," she pouted, tugging on the blanket again.

I leaned closer to her. "I'll expect a kiss then, missy."

"I think I can handle those terms then, sir," she said with a smile before biting her lip. I scooted over and tilted my head to kiss her - just a soft little peck, but it still made my dick jump.

"I like you a lot," I whispered, still close to her face.

She smiled and gently touched my face. "I've liked you since that night..."

"Me, too," I placed my hand on her hip.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno - where ever you want."

She gently pressed her lips to mine before pulling away again. "What do you want?"

"I asked you first."

She looked down at the space between us as her face turned pink. "You," she said softly before looking back at me. "Us, maybe?"

"Yeah... That'd be nice. You sure you're not gonna go running around tomorrow tellin' me that it was a mistake and you only said this shit to be nice 'cause I came in my pants?"

She rolled her eyes and sat up against the wall. "Okay, so I get it. I lied and you're gonna hold that shit against me for a long time. But I only did it because I knew if I let you in... I'd get so wrapped up in you that nothing else would matter."

I pushed myself up on an elbow. "Please." I shook my head. "I don't care about the past... I just... Are you?" I managed to get out. I didn't want to get hurt again.

"No Jazz, I'm not gonna act like things didn't happen tomorrow. I wouldn't be here if I was."

"Well then..." I smirked and shrugged at her. "I'm all yours."

"Yeah?" she asked with a small smile.

"For sure."

"Well... that changes things."

_Can we make out yet? _"Yeah?"

She nodded and laid back down next to me. "Yep. Cause if you're all mine, and I'm all yours..."

I nodded and kissed her neck. "Make out time now?"

She nodded and wrapped her arm around me. "Yes, please," she breathed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply, forcing my tongue into her mouth and moving us so I was on top of her all in one motion. Her hands found my hair as mine found her ass, groping and squeezing and pushing her closer to me. We pulled apart only to move our mouths and then close them together again.

I've never been uncomfortable in my own skin, and I had completely forgotten about the fact that I was only in my boxers until my cock slipped out of the little hole and rubbed up against her wet cotton-covered crotch.

"Baby..." I groaned, rubbing against her a little harder.

"What?"

"I want you." I grinned and moaned when I rubbed against her again.

She moaned and arched her back, pushing herself against me. "Now?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I breathed, my eyes fluttering shut.

"Oh God..." she said softly. "Okay.. yes. I mean... I want you, too."

"You're not gonna randomly run out on me, are ya?" I asked, moving one hand up and under her shirt to grope her tit.

Her eyes snapped up to mine. "No, I told you I wanted us..."

"Okay then," I leaned down and captured her lips with mine again. We kissed like that for a while, our lips breaking only to let out moans. After that it was a series of movements to get her undressed, stopping to kiss the beautiful flesh I would expose and licking the outside of those damned tauntingly sexy panties.

After a bit of teasing I pulled them off and used my tongue to please her, hoping that I would live up to my reputation in her mind. Judging by the way that her hands tugged my hair and how she moaned, I think I did just that. When I had her juices dripping on my chin I pulled myself up and slid out of my boxers. She was more than ready and started kissing me right away.

"So Jazz, I was thinking we should con the freshies out of their... well hello, Alice!"

I pushed myself flush against Alice's body and looked at my roommate. "Holy crap, what are you doin' here?"

Peter pointed to the bed on the opposite side of the room. "I live here... have lived here for the last four years, jackass." That made Alice giggle.

"You totally knew I had a chick in here, ass!" I yelled back, tossing my boxers at him.

"Dude, sorry! It's been almost three hours. I figured you'd shove your foot so far down your own throat she'd be gone by now."

Alice wiggled under me, reaching for her shirt. I glared at my friend for a minute before looking down at Alice. "You're getting dressed?"

"Unless you want Pete seeing my tits," she whispered while smiling at me.

I leaned close to her ear. "Them's my titties," I whispered.

"Oh really? They're on my body," she countered, the happiness clear in her eyes.

I nodded. "I left a hickey." I pointed to the bruise that was forming. "See?"

She looked and laughed. "Well what's the point of putting it there if you'll be the only one seeing it?"

"A precaution," I told her with a smirk.

She leaned up and kissed my shoulder. "It goes well with the bite mark... just saying."

"The bite would've been better if I could've really made you moan."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere this time, Jasper."

Peter decided now would be a great time to interrupt. "Actually, rumor has it they're doing raids again... so you don't have to go to your dorm, but you can't stay here, Al... sorry."

_God damn it! _I landed in the pillow and moved so that I was off of Alice but still holding the blanket over her.

"Wait, if they're raiding, won't you guys get in trouble?" She looked right at me when she asked it.

"Shit," I looked up at Peter. "We gotta hide the stuff." We had copious amounts of alcohol, weed and other things that weren't allowed at this school and I knew that no matter how much money my dad threw at this place they would still kick me out if they caught me with it.

Peter nodded. "Which means you need to put your dick away and let go of Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes at Peter before looking back at me. "Baby, they never raid our room. We can stash some things for you."

"Okay... Um..." _Shit, what first?_ "Peter get me some boxers, please."

Peter chuckled and went to the dresser. He tossed a pair of boxers and Alice's skirt at us.

"Oh! That's where it went," she giggled, her face turning pink.

"Sorry, I got excited..." I smiled at her and nuzzled her neck.

She giggled a little. "It's okay."

"Okay, love birds, seriously - knock that shit off. We got work to do," Peter said from the closet, clearly irritated.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my boxers on. "Dude, you are the world's biggest cockblocker."

"Don't blame me, man, blame the administration department. You think I'd really want to deal with your ass when you have blue balls?"

I stood up and handed Alice the rest of her clothes, then pulled some jeans on. "I guess not."

Alice slid under my blanket and shifted a bit before popping up fully clothed. "'Kay, how can I help?"

"Um..." I glanced over at Peter who was looking through our stash. "Can you hide the pot?"

She nodded. "Yep. And I can take bigger things. They never look at the steamer trunk when they do inspect our room."

Peter just shook his head and passed the pot to me. I looked over at Alice for a minute. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I handed her the suitcase filled with alcohol.

"If you get caught with this shit, just rat me out, okay?"

She scowled and shook her head. "No."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes."

She grabbed the bag from me. "No. I will not rat you out."

"Then how will you explain it?"

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it, okay?"

I rubbed my face roughly. This was too much to ask of her.

"Jazz, as soon as the raids are over, we'll get the shit back. It'll never be traced to the girls, okay?" Peter asked, keeping his eyes locked on mine in an attempt to get me to focus.

"Yeah, bro..." I groaned, feeling defeated and really wishing for the first time in four years that Peter and I hadn't made ourselves known for having contraband.

"Hey..." Alice said softly. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

"I'll..." I shook my head and pulled my shirt over my head. "I dunno what I would do if you got kicked out cause of me."

"Send me really dirty emails," she teased.

I jerked my head up to look at her in shock. Who knew she was really this bad girl?

"Taking this stuff to the usual place," Peter interrupted before kissing Alice on the cheek. "Thanks, doll."

She smiled and nodded. "No problem."

I watched her cute little ass walk out the door before rounding on Peter. "Usual place?"

"I didn't tell you about the tower last time?"

"No, I guess you forgot to mention that," I said sarcastically as I did my best to clean up the room for the inspection.

He rolled his eyes. "Heaven tower. I found a spot there last time I was up there with Char. It's small and can't hold most of our stash, but perfect for now. So if you're done being a girl and removed your tampon, I'm gonna go up there, kay?"

"You're a little bitch you know that?" I glared and shoved cigarettes in the waistband on his jeans.

"I will be so glad when you finally get laid," he muttered shaking his head. I flipped him off as he walked out the door.

APOV:

I carried the suitcase to my room as if it was the most normal thing to do. I figured it was best to think about anything else but what was really in the bag. Besides, thinking of Jasper naked and laying over me like he was... _way better to think about_.

Who would have thought that we'd end up here? After years of fighting and being down right nasty to each other, I never would have imagined that I would be putting my own neck out on the line, while he hated himself for it.

When I got to my room Char was sitting on the bed writing in her notebook. Had I not known any better, I would have thought she was oblivious to the surprise inspections.

"So Peter said they're gonna be raiding..." I explained as I headed to the steamer trunk under the window.

"Yeah, that's what I assumed..." Char said as she continued to write.

"Oh." _Funny she's not asking about the suitcase_. "They'll be by later after their room is inspected, I think."

"The guys you mean?"

"Yeah... I don't know when campus patrol will be here, silly," I joked as I closed the lid and sat on the trunk, removing my shoes.

"They were already here," she smirked at me. "How did things go with Jasper?"

"They were?" I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God..._ "Jasper? Um... well Peter is being called the biggest cockblocker ever." I giggled before biting my lip and unbuttoning my blouse. "And I have a hickey the size of Texas on my boob. So things were... great."

"We left y'all alone for three hours and all you got was a hickey?" Char asked, incredulous.

I shook my head and went to the dresser. "No, I got a hickey and several orgasms. He has a bite mark and officially knows that I am in fact a hundred percent woman."

She gaped at me and sat her notebook on the bed. "Did y'all... You know?"

I slid my yoga pants on under the skirt and shook my head. "No, hence why your man is being called a cockblocker by Jazz."

She laughed. "He went down on you? I heard he has an amazing tongue."

"Oh God, yes... And really talented fingers... just saying."

"Tell me more!" she giggled and tossed a pillow at me before laying on her stomach. I laughed and finished changing out of my uniform before flopping down on my own bed.

"Well.. like what?" I asked. Today's events seemed so surreal I didn't even know where to begin.

"Well... how did you go from 'Jasper Whitlock called me eunuch' to 'I want to go see Jasper'?"

I sighed. "Strange, I know. But he was watching me practice earlier... and we started talking." I shrugged. "He said some things that made me wonder 'what if', ya know?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What if what?"

"What if I never lied to him that one day, you know when I called what we did a mistake. What if he and I stopped what ever it was we were doing... I don't know Char, it made sense to me at the time."

She nodded. "And?"

"And..." I bit back a smile. "Apparently we were both lying... He didn't hate me like everyone thought."

"I could've told you that!" she laughed.

"I know, I know!" I laughed with her before sighing. "I think we're together now, but I'm not sure."

"So y'all go to third and you don't know if you're together?"

_Well, when you put it that way..._ "It wasn't officially declared or nothing," I said with a shrug.

"But?"

"But what? There's no but... well, I mean he did say my tits were his." I snorted at his possessiveness. "And I told him I wasn't leaving this time..."

"That sounds pretty togetherish..." she nodded.

I sat up and shrugged. "All I have to base this off of is Riley and what I see with you and Pete."

"I'm not sure Riley counts, babe."

I frowned. "Despite the fact that Jasper was right, he's still the closest thing I've had to a relationship - gay or not."

"I know... Let's not talk about that... so what did you and Jazz talk about?"

"Nothing really... most of the talking was done in the band room. Even then it wasn't much, just him saying he's an idiot around me." I was pretty sure Jasper didn't want Char to know about his... _misfortune_.

"Well, yeah...So how was kissing him?"

"Fantastic... wait, what do you mean 'yeah'?"

"He always makes an ass out of himself around you."

"He does?"

"Yeah," she said with a 'where have you been' look. "Like all the mean shit he says to you?"

"Well, up until today, I thought he hated me. I didn't know otherwise. Not like my best friend was clueing me in or anything." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen to me." She tossed another pillow at my head.

"Well, do you blame me?"

"I guess not, but _damn -_ the way he looked at you... I think everyone knew."

I snorted. "Apparently not everyone," I said pointing to myself. I was beginning to worry if everything was okay at the boys rooms, but figured it was best to just wait it out. After all, Peter did say they would come over.

She rolled her eyes just as there was a tap on the door. "It's open!" I called out as I looked through my purse for some gum.

"Hey beautiful..." I heard Jasper's voice from in front of me.

I quickly looked up and smiled just as Peter laid down next to Char on her bed. "How'd it go?" I asked Jasper.

He shrugged. "Good, I guess."

I moved over before taking his hand, tugging on it to have him sit with me. "Told you it'd be okay."

He leaned over and kissed me. I'm not sure what came over me, but the instant his lips touched mine I found myself laying back onto my bed, pulling him with me.

"Whoa, is it hot in here?" I heard Char ask.

I stopped kissing Jasper long enough to glare at Char, which made Peter laugh.

"Wow, these two are perfect for each other," he teased.

"We are," Jasper said before kissing my jaw.

I looked up at Jasper and smiled. "You really think so?" I asked. He nodded with a smile.

"Alright, I can't take much more of their honeymoon phase," Peter interrupted. I think I heard something to the effect that he and Char were leaving for dinner, but I was a bit preoccupied with kissing Jasper.

The sound of the door clicking shut reminded me that I want to actually talk to him, so I pulled back and looked up at him. "We should probably talk..."

"You know, it's never good when a girl says that." He leaned over me on his elbows.

"I promise it's okay," I tried to reassure him. "I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"Well... us, mainly."

He sighed, "What 'bout us?"

"How did we go from what we were to this? I mean, I like what we are now, whatever it is. I'm just confused."

"Well, we can be whatever you want to be." He gave me a dimpled smile.

I frowned at him. _Way to avoid the actual point of the conversation, Jasper._ "Right... somehow I don't know if what I want is the same thing you want."

"Well, I want you..." He pressed his lips to the hollow at the base of my throat. "I'd want us to be exclusive... if that's what you want."

I could help the big ass grin on my face as I nodded. "Yes! That's what I want. I've honestly wanted it for a long time," I admitted while peppering his face with kisses.

He grabbed my face with his hands and looked into my eyes. "Then I'm all yours."

* * *

End note: Let us know what you think!


End file.
